Charmed the Next Generation:Season One Episode 5
by inuhime313
Summary: Trailer inside
1. Trailer

Trailer for 1X5

Amy and Wyatt are attack by a warlock and he loses an arm because of one of Amy's energy balls so he plots to get back at her and Wyatt in a way that is worse than death. But will Wyatt and Amy learn something by what they have kept bottled up for so long.


	2. Attacked

I DON'T OWN CHARMED. I only own Amy, Jess, and any other OC and of course this story.

Amy was flipping through the book taking notes on strong vanquishing potions they might need for the demon that was truly after Jess. Amy looked up when she heard footsteps and she saw Wyatt. "Hey." Amy said.

"What are you doing?" Wyatt asked sitting next to her on his Aunt Pearls couch.

"Just trying to see what are the most powerful vanquishing potions and to see if we can use them on the demon that is after Jess." Amy said writing something in the notebook by her side.

"Have you heard from Chris?" Wyatt asked. Chris and Piper had gone to Florida for a client.

"Last night he called." Amy said. "They should be back in a few days. Pandora went with her father to New York last night and Patty went to Jamaica with her new boyfriend."

"Are they getting that serious?" Wyatt asked.

"Apparently." Amy said looking up at him. "That means we are stuck with the teenagers this weekend."

"Oh what fun that is." Wyatt said and Amy laughed. "Want to go to lunch?"

"Sure." Amy said getting up and putting the book in its rightful place. Amy felt herself being lifted in the air and she went flying across the room and fell into a wall. As she got up she saw Wyatt battling a man. Wyatt through an energy ball at him but the man moved and it hit the wall. The man flicked his wrist and Wyatt fell to the floor and an athame appeared in his hand. Amy threw an energy ball at him but missed. Wyatt got back up but the man sliced him with his athame. Amy threw another energy ball and hit his arm and it dissolved from his body and he threw a vial on the floor and smoke filled the room. When the smoke cleared he was gone.

---

Charmed: The Next Generation

Theme Song: Everybody's Fool

Starring:

Wes Ramsey as Wyatt

Drew Fuller as Chris

Anna Paquin as Amy

Jennifer Love Hewitt as Melinda

Rose Byrne as Patty

Jessica Biel as Pandora

And

Hayden Panettiere as Jess

---

"Hold still." Amy said as she put her hands over Wyatt's wound. The wound healed and Amy got up and pulled the book open.

"I am going to call Chris." Wyatt said.

"No leave him be." Amy said. "Go get Pandora." Wyatt nodded and orbed from the room.


	3. Vanquish

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Amy looked through the book when she heard Wyatt orb in. "Ok what is going on?" Pandora asked.

"A warlock attacked us." Amy said. "And not just any warlock, we were attacked by Channeler. He has been hired by many demons including past Sources. He is an expert killer."

"I think I have heard of his before." Wyatt said.

"There is a vanquishing potion so I am going to make it." Amy said picking up the book and going down to the kitchen.

"I am going to scry for him." Pandora said.

"I am going to help Amy." Wyatt said and he went after his future sister in law.

---

Channeler walked into his cave and he ripped open a book that lay on a rock. He flipped through it until he came to the page he wanted. It was the directions for a potion.

---

Amy and Wyatt came back upstairs with vials of the vanquishing potion in it. "So lets summon him." Amy said.

Wyatt handed Pandora a bottle of potion and Amy opened the book.

_Magic forces black and white_

_Reach through space and light_

---

Channeler put the top on the vial of potion it was ready and he was ready for revenge.

---

_Be he far or be he near_

_Bring us the warlock __Channeler__ here._

The warlock appeared before them and they threw the vanquishing potion but at the same time he threw his potion at Amy and they hit at the same time. The warlock was vanquished and Amy feel and felt darkness over take her.


	4. Welcome Back

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Amy woke up finding Pandora and Wyatt leaning over her. "Thank god." Pandora said.

"How long have I been out?" Amy asked.

"About an hour." Wyatt said.

"I have to get to work." Amy said standing up.

"Are you sure?" Wyatt said. "We don't know what he threw at you."

"Look I feel fine." Amy said walking toward the stairs. "I will let you know if I don't." Amy went downstairs to change.

---

Amy walked through the halls of the hospital going to tend to a child who broke his arm falling off his bike. Amy stopped for a moment when she felt a wave of nausea overtake her. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. Amy's fellow nurse Shelley came out of a room and saw Amy. "Honey are you ok?" Shelley asked.

"Umm… Yeah I think so." Amy said. Shelley's mouth fell open and pulled she pulled Amy into the nearest nurse's station.

---

Piper and Chris orbed into the attic at the manor. "Hey mom." Wyatt said giving his mother a hug. "Hey bro."

"Where is Amy?" Chris asked.

"At work." Wyatt said.

"Aunt Piper." Pandora said giving her aunt a hug.

---

Amy pulled into the driveway and sighed deeply. Doctor Ross told her to take the rest of the week off and something told her she would need it. She got out of her car and walked up to the door and went in. "Wyatt I need to talk to you." Amy yelled. Wyatt came down the stairs after a few moments.

"What?" Wyatt asked.

"We have a problem." Amy said. "A very big problem."


	5. You are What?

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Wyatt could tell something was wrong just by looking at her. "What is going on?" Wyatt asked.

"Wyatt I'm." Amy started but she was cut off by the sight of Chris coming down the stairs past Wyatt. "You're back!" Chris picked Amy up and twirled her around.

"I missed you." Chris kissed Amy and Wyatt looked away. Amy pulled away from Chris and he looked confused.

"I have to tell you something." Amy said. "Chris I am pregnant."

"What?" Chris and Wyatt asked together.

"I am pregnant." Amy said again.

"Who is the father?" Chris asked angrily. He and Amy never had sex, she always wanted to wait for her wedding night.

"It isn't possible Chris." Amy said. "I am a virgin. I was shocked when Shelley told me."

"Well apparently it is possible." Chris said.

"I am going to check with the Elders." Wyatt said and then he orbed out.

"I am going to look in the book." Amy said.

"How can that help?" Chris asked following her up to the attic.

"I don't know but I feel that I have to." Amy said.

"Hello Amy." Piper said.

"Hi Piper." Amy said walking to the book and flipping it open quickly.

"What is going on?" Piper asked.

"Amy is…is." Chris said but he could finish.

"I am pregnant." Amy said.

"By Chris?" Piper asked.

"That is the confusing thing." Amy said. "I have never had sex."

"Well then you can't be." Piper said.

"Well I am." Amy said. "My friend Shelley who is a nurse checked me out."

"This is all so wrong." Pandora said.

"Wrong indeed." Chris agreed.

A/N: WOW. REVIEW PLEASE.


	6. Just Great

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Wyatt orbed back into the attic looking upset. "So what did they say?" Amy asked.

"Remember the potion the warlock threw at you?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes." Amy said.

"I apparently made you pregnant." Wyatt said.

"I have never heard of a potion that could do that." Piper said.

"But wouldn't he need someone else's DNA to do it?" Pandora asked. "He wouldn't use his own."

Amy and Wyatt looked at each other wide-eyed. "Is she right?" Chris asked.

"He had Wyatt's DNA." Amy said. "He cut him with an athame when he attacked Wyatt and me this afternoon." This was too much for Chris he orbed out and Amy sighed.

"This is just great." Wyatt and Amy said in unison.

---

Holly Marie Combs as Piper

Ray Park as the Warlock

Karol Cristina da Silva as Shelley


End file.
